Me muero
by RubySaotome
Summary: one-shot un día especial, una canción hermosa y un sentimiento mutuo los puede llevar a dar el primer paso en su relación. soy nueva subiendo fics espero les guste.


**Hola soy nueva en esto asique por favor no pidan mucho me encanta la pareja de ranma y akane por eso hago esto bueno comencemos.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **undía especial, una canción hermosa y un sentimiento mutuo los puede llevar a dar el primer paso en su relación.

**Como separe los diálogos:**

Blablablá = pensamientos de akane

"Blablablá" = hablan

**Blablablá** = canción

* * *

><p><strong>Me Muero<strong>

Estoy aquí en tu cumpleaños y quiero darte un regalo especial por eso quiero cantarte lo que siento y todo para ganarme tu corazón que es lo que mas quiero desde que llegaste a mi casa en ese momento no me daba cuenta pero conforme iban pasando los días me di cuenta de ello por eso me metí a la competencia de canto para que tu eligieras a tu prometida ya que acabas de cumplir los 18 años bueno ya paso shampoo me toca lista ahora.

**Muero por tus besos,**

**Por tu ingrata sonrisa,**

**Por tus bellas caricias eres tú mi alegría…**

Empiezo a cantar me siento nerviosa y no es para más pues tú estas atento a mis movimientos y por eso sigo.

**Pido que no me falles**

**Que nunca te me vayas y que nunca te olvides**

**Que soy yo quien te ama**

**Que soy yo quien te espera**

**Que soy yo quien te llora**

**Que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas…**

Ya lo dije no hay vuelta atrás deja el miedo y trágate tu orgullo ¡akane tu puedes!

**Me muero por besarte,**

**Dormirme en tu boca**

**Me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca…**

**Me muero por besarte**

**Dormirme en tu boca**

**Me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca…**

**Que se equivoca…**

**Que se equivoca**

Me miras extrañado yo también me miraría así es que como o de donde saque el valor para cantarte lo que siento simplemente no lo entiendo.

**Muero por tu ausencia**

**Que me hace extrañarte**

**Que me hace soñarte cuando mas me haces falta**

**Pido por la mañana**

**Que a mi lado despiertes enredado en la cama**

**Hay como me haces falta**

**Que soy yo quien te espera**

**Que soy yo quien te llora**

**Que soy yo quien te anhela, los minutos y horas…**

Y si me traje el orgullo y ahora canto con mayor libertad, recuerdo cada vez que llore por tu culpa, me acuerdo de cada vez que soñé contigo y que tu me elegías a mi como tu prometida pero a lo mejor eso no pasara o tal vez si pero esta canción lo decidirá.

**Me muero por besarte,**

**Dormirme en tu boca**

**Me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..**

**Me muero por besarte**

**Dormirme en tu boca**

**Me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..**

**Que se equivoca…**

**Que se equivoca**

Ya casi se acaba la canción y tu sigues mirándome ya no aguanto y bajo la mirada en señal de vergüenza y es que si miro tus ojos me pongo como tonta y empiezo a tartamudear pero eso ya no es importante.

**Me muero por besarte**

**Dormirme en tu boca**

**Me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca …**

**Que se equivoca…**

**Que se equivoca**

**...**

Listo ya termine de cantar y levanto la vista tu sigues ahí mirándome pero de repente te levantas y te diriges asía mi yo busco tus ojos y tu buscas los míos nuestras miradas se encuentran y me pierdo en tus ojos no me di cuenta cuando agarraste mi rostro con tus manos pero cuando solo faltaban escasos centímetros de tu boca desperté de mi ensoñación y me besaste yo te correspondí de la misma manera que tu fue un beso dulce y tierno y luego nos separamos por falta de aire.

"creo que ya tenemos una ganadora" –dijo ranma apuntando a akane –"y a ustedes no las quiero entiéndanlo yo las quiero como amigas por que a la única que amo es a akane entendieron a y se me olvidaba no, no me hechizo ni nada por el estilo simplemente ella es la que esta en mi corazón y siempre lo estará okey?"

Las demás solo asintieron y al unisonó dijeron

"que sean felices adiós ya nada podemos hacer para separarlos" y así se fueron todas las ex-prometidas de ranma.

"oye ranma te puedo decir algo?"

"claro dime soy todo oídos"

"me moría por besarte"

"yo igual"

La familia se fue dejando a dos prometidos brazados en la sala dándose un beso pero se separaron por falta de aire.

"te amo ranma"

"te amo akane"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**Yea! Termine por fin este fic no puedo decir que es el primero por que tengo otros que no e subido por que todavía no los termino y pues espero acabarlos para publicarlos bye.**

**Me merezco reviews?**

**Besos **

**Rubysaotome**


End file.
